


【SW】Romantic Affair pwp （obikin）

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, o o c, 假大佬文学, 搞笑恋爱番, 真社畜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 特工Ani x 大佬Obi两个伪敌人，真社畜，充满了喜剧色彩的恋爱，
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

很显然，爆炸的中心就是那张办公桌。雪白的墙壁上留下了高温碳化的辐射痕迹。

房间里残留着塑料焦灼的味道，半个楼层几乎完全被爆破的冲击波夷平，到处都散落着电子设备的残骸。

Ventress匆匆走进门，白色制服的帝国集团工作人员已经在打扫现场。塔金站在落地窗边，布满了细碎裂痕的玻璃，将窗外高楼林立的夜色分割，充满了现代主义的马赛克风格。修长精瘦的身型透露出一种优雅冰冷的气息，背在身后的手里拿着一个破碎的相框，他似乎很认真的在欣赏窗外的美景。

Ventress皱起眉，疑惑的打量着四周，“Obiwan在哪里？你没有通知他吗？”

塔金微微侧过头斜眼瞥了她一下，立刻有人走过来将手机递给她。

“我以为你才是他的下属。”

塔金冷笑了一下，将脸转向了玻璃，手里的相框啪嚓一声掉在地上，完全碎裂。

“Obiwan，你——”Ventress接过手机，贴在脸边。她的表情慢慢变样，瞳孔缩小，嘴角下垂。

“Obiwan？”她的声音不自觉的提高了一些，双眼渐渐沾染上了怒火。

“Obiwan！？！！！”Ventress将手机放在嘴边，对着话筒大声怒吼。整个房间再次被爆炸袭击一般震动，突如其来的惊吓让所有的人都停下了手里的动作，连呼吸都不敢大声。

但电话另一边的人显然无视了这种呼唤，在这段默契沉默的安静空气里，突然的响起了暧昧的喘息和带着情欲呻吟的笑声。

“你到底有多少个情人？”一个年轻带着软糯鼻音的声音响起来，带着亲吻的啵啪作响。“刚刚你的男朋友打完电话，又轮到你的女朋友了吗？”  
“嗯～啊，这里，啊”Obiwan的声音带着绵软的娇喘，享受着窸窣的抚摸和轻吻，他听到这样的话笑的止不住抽气，“你嫉妒了吗？”

另一人似乎翻了个身，肉体磨蹭的声音反复出现，几乎都能让人想见那种耳鬓厮磨脖颈交错的场景，夹杂着两人越来越重的呼吸和轻柔碰撞的湿吻。“他们应该嫉妒我，现在在你床上的人是我。”那个年轻的声音低声笑了两下，不知道做了什么动作，让Obiwan突然的呜咽，抑制着自己脱口而出的呻吟。

“你要好好表现，让我满意。”柔媚沙哑的声音猛然凑近，口舌缠绵的水渍声清晰可闻，手机突然被扔开了，一阵剧烈的乒乓作响后，不知掉到了什么地方，里面两人的声音离远了些，但却一阵赛一阵的剧烈。

“嗯～嗯～，啊啊，啊，啊，好棒，啊，再来，嗯～对，啊啊——”

那种放浪，坦诚的叫喊，充满了激情燃烧的欲望和发泄。

Ventress抓着手机浑身发抖，眼睛溜圆，脸色一阵紫青。

“这是什么？”她咬牙切齿的对着塔金吼道，“他到底在干什么？”

塔金似乎很意外，他转过身，机械般僵硬的抬起手，在她肩上拍了两下。

“我不知道他跟你这个小女朋友有过什么约定。”这个口音不是很标准的西欧人正经生硬的说道，“我们之间是一种非常Open的关系。”

Ventress惊讶的看着他，不确定这到底这个僵尸一样的家伙是不是在跟自己开玩笑。

塔金接过助手递来的平板，垂着眼挑起了一边的眉毛。

“让我将‘死星’项目上交还不到一天，就被FBI端了个底。”

“值得庆祝。”他冷冰冰的嘲讽了一句，“希望那个年轻人能比我更让他满意。”

—————TBC——————————


	2. Chapter 2

2小时前。  
两个被夕阳拉长的人影一前一后出现在积满了泥水的巷子里，Ahsoka将耳机摘下来挂在脖子上，警惕的扫视着四周。  
“Windu长官让我们马上回去报告。”  
Anakin伸手在生锈的铁门上用力叩了两下，完全无视了这种提醒，“我一点都不着急回去挨批评。”  
“你还知道自己做错了事！”Ahsoka抱着胳膊，颇为恼火的看着自己的搭档，“擅自改变计划，这绝不会是简单的挨批评了！他们会开除你，甚至让你去坐牢！一旦定时炸弹爆炸，整个西斯集团都会认为我们在公开宣战。我一点也不认为局里的人想看到这样的事情！”  
“不要担心。”Anakin掏出一张卡片，跟门里的人晃了一下。  
“一旦爆炸，他们就会发现，我的决定是多么正确。”  
Ahsoka非常不认同的摇头，她有种非常不好的预感，这不是个来酒吧狂欢的好时候。  
“放松点，小鬼头。”他扶着Ahsoka的脖子，将她推进了打开的大门，震动的音乐，狂欢的呼喊，色彩炫目的灯光，夹带着格式香水酒精的刺鼻味道，瞬间将她淹没。  
“让我们在胜利到来前，好好享受一下——”

太过嘈杂的噪声让人无法正常的交流，Hando不得不搂着Obiwan的脖子，贴在他耳朵上才能让正放声大笑的人听清。  
“那家伙是新来的，需不需要我过去试探一下。”  
Obiwan顺着他的目光看去，两个奇怪的人坐在角落的沙发上，女孩子一脸气愤托着下巴喝汽水，她身边的男人将胳膊搭在沙发背上，惬意的伸展长腿，仰着脑袋叼着吸管晃动。  
他们面前的脱衣女郎站在桌上上下摇摆，叉开双腿，跟着动感的音乐在自己的大腿内侧来回的抚摸。  
“没有必要，”他扭过头，伸手抱着Hando的脖子在他脑袋上亲吻了一下，“亲爱的，我们有更重要的事情。”  
说完，Obiwan一把推开了Hando，站起来坐在了桌子上，他的眼睛一直盯着坐在对面的人，在一群打扮妖艳的男女中，笔直端坐的塔金。  
“滚开，废物。”他一把将桌子上的女人推开，突然被袭击的女郎撞倒了桌上的一堆玻璃瓶，尖叫着摔倒在地上，连滚带爬的逃走。整个舞厅安静下来，音乐如同被掐住了脖子一般暂停，所有人都停下来紧张的看着这边。  
“我的新下属好像不太高兴。”Obiwan歪着头看了一圈，很享受这种被注视的感觉。他跳上桌子，伸出腿将碍事的酒杯乒乒乓乓扫落，没有人敢阻止他的动作，被撒了一身液体的人纷纷闪躲，只剩下塔金坐在那里一动不动。  
“没有人能让你满意吗？”他趴到塔金脸边，按着他的肩膀俯身贴着他的侧脸，温热急促的鼻息甚至都能闻到塔金那种苦涩的须后水，带着黑色手套的手指抚摸着严肃刻板的面孔，Obiwan的睫毛猛的掀起，轻痒扎人的感觉扫过塔金坚硬的肌肤，他低伏着身子，仰起头，用一种迷醉挑逗的声音问道，“你觉得我怎么样？”  
塔金实际上翻了白眼，对这种幼稚的行径表现了十分的不耐烦。  
“不是我让你输的。”Obiwan贴在他耳边，用一种胜利者的语气小声说道，“是Sidious钦定的我来做继承人。”  
他退回来，跪在桌子上，用牙齿拽掉了手套，抛在塔金的脸上，双手顺着自己柔顺的金发缓缓滑落，扭动着身子用手指在腰身上来回抚摸，挺着胯发出一阵淫乱色情的呻吟，手指摸索着解开了腰带，慢慢的拽下自己的裤子。  
Hando忍不住捂住了脸，拒绝欣赏这种辣眼睛的表演。  
跟他完全相反，Anakin嘴里的吸管耷拉下来，他坐起了身体，从沙发背上抬起胳膊放在膝盖上，一双大眼睛直勾勾的盯着Obiwan的动作。  
“这里神经病真多。”Ahsoka小声的嘟囔了一句，她发誓自己已经在亮瞎眼的灯光下，看到了半个裸露的屁股。  
“我们还是赶紧离开吧！”  
那个面色冰冷的家伙显然已经受不了了，塔金站起来，拿起自己的围巾，大步流星的走了出去。  
脱到半裸的Obiwan跪在桌面上，看着自己的手下败将离开，夸张的欢呼了一声。他的目光得意的扫视着酒吧中的人群，毫不意外的对上了Anakin呆滞的目光。  
Obiwan轻轻挑眉，跳下桌子，稍微整理了一下散落的衣服，向着这边走来。  
“Anakin，我们快走吧！不要招惹这种莫名其妙的人。”Ahsoka蹦起来，慌张的抓着搭档的胳膊想拽他离开。  
Anakin已经僵在那里了，他甚至没有看她，眼睛里的光芒随着Obiwan的靠近越来越闪烁。他轻轻推开了Ahsoka的手。  
“你先回去吧，Ahsoka，我还有事要做。”

次啦——滴滴  
房门刚刚被打开，  
Anakin就被抓着前襟按在了墙上，男人大腿架在他腰侧，焦急的手胡乱掀开了他的衬衫，柔软的手指顺着他结实的腹肌摸上前胸。  
掠夺般的亲吻，两人夹杂着喘息的互相索取，柔软的嘴唇可以碰到对方干爽的肌肤，交换的火热气息让暧昧饥渴的氛围越燃越急。  
Obiwan抵着他的额头，露出难得满足的笑容，盯着被自己吮吸到泛红的嘴唇，低声说道。  
“嗨”  
“嗨”Anakin被情欲熏染到沙哑的声音回答道。他的手指抚摸着Obiwan的脸颊，洒满了金粉的眼角上带着微微的细纹，过度成熟诱人，该死的柔媚风情。Anakin忍不住低头亲吻他的眼睛，带着热气的呼吸烫的肌肤泛红，顺着脸颊一路吻到他带着香水味道的脖颈。  
“啊～”Obiwan仰起头，让那些柔软舒服的亲吻偏向自己的锁骨，他的手匆忙的拽开Anakin的腰带，褪下他过松的牛仔裤，顺带摸到年轻人已经滚烫鼓胀的下体。  
“嗨”Obiwan垂下眼睛，挑起眉，差点吹了个口哨。  
Anakin笑出声，他一边脱掉自己的上衣，一边走进卧室，坐在床边上，伸出手接住了扑上来的人。两人互相抚摸着半裸的身体，继续刚刚贪婪急切的亲吻。  
“你就没有什么别的话要说。”Anakin带着鼻音的声音有种撒娇般的感觉，让Obiwan十分受用。  
“想听我说什么？”他伸手摸到床头上的避孕套，咬在嘴里扯开，然后趴在Anakin的耳边，笑着亲吻他的耳垂，到下颚，伸出舌头弄的Anakin的侧脸湿漉漉。  
Anakin痒的躲避，他的内裤也被Obiwan拽了下去，完全勃起的性器，被人攥在手中轻轻撸动。完全不像一个中年男子，Obiwan的手掌意外的柔软细腻，带着他仔细耐心的服侍，一点一点把微凉的薄膜套在他的阴茎上，很快就让他意乱情迷，眯着眼睛长喘。  
Obiwan对自己的技术显然非常得意，他按着Anakin的胸膛，慢慢的俯下身，用暧昧挑逗的目光盯着他的脸，张开鲜红的嘴唇，用舌头润滑了一圈，眼看就要将手里的阴茎含进去。  
Anakin瞪大了眼睛，丝毫不想错过这样的美景。  
突然的，一阵欢快的电话铃打断了这样美好的感觉，Obiwan低声骂了一句。  
他从Anakin身上下来，捡起甩在地上的手机，没好气的喂了一句，  
“是你。”  
塔金的舌头僵了一下，还没等他继续说下去，电话那边传来了另一个人的声音，“谁？”  
Obiwan的声音回答道“我男朋友。”  
然后他小小的惊呼了一下，手机传来摔在软物上的闷响。  
“他知道你正在跟别人做爱吗？”  
Obiwan亲吻了他，含着呻吟的吮吸声让塔金止不住的恶寒。  
“哦，宝贝，他就喜欢听我跟别人做。”Obiwan低声笑起来，另一个人显然不满的报复性动作让他短促的呜咽发出来一点疼痛。  
“那就让他听吧！”那个声音说道，“你叫的多大声。”  
“Obiwan，集团——”塔金的话还没有说完，就被一阵放纵故意的呻吟打断。  
“啊～……，好大……啊，啊～”  
电话被挂断了，但这边人显然再没有注意到。  
Obiwan放浪的喘息着，仰靠在床头堆叠的枕头上，蜷着身子大开着娇嫩滑润的大腿根，迷离的眯着眼睛，抓着Anakin的胳膊被撞动的来回摇晃。  
“啊，用力……用力，啊，好棒！”  
Anakin看着他随着娇喘荡漾的身体，对比他结实精瘦的身体，Obiwan过分的绵软香甜。他当然知道那所谓的男朋友是一种挑衅，但还是止不住的心中泛酸，骂了他一句“骚货……”  
接着挺身，在Obiwan欲求不满的扭动呜咽中，继续抽动起来。  
体内被他摩擦的火热，细嫩丰润的内壁被撑张，供年轻有力的性器插入，是那么绵软嫩滑，鲜嫩多汁，带着熟的透烂的迷醉味道。  
“啊～…啊…”饱润的前胸挺起，舒适酸软的呻吟，Obiwan也很久没有得到过这样激烈透彻的满足，插的好深，好有力度，甚至能够感觉到体内带着棱角的阴茎在微微抖动。  
“呜，啊……啊……啊！……好棒………哈……”  
Obiwan挺起腰搂着身上卖力耕耘的人俯下身，送上柔软的香唇，Anakin笑了一下，按着他柔软的后脑激烈的深吻轻咬。  
两人搂着对方的后背，在激烈碰撞的性爱间哼着柔软酸甜的鼻音，从喉咙里发出变了调的呻吟。  
掉在床边的手机突然又响了，Obiwan侧过脸，勉强伸手捡起来看了一眼。  
“停～啊，稍等一下。”他推开了贴在身前的Anakin，稍稍向上串了下身体，让体内还在跳动的阴茎滑落出来。  
Anakin趴在他身上，不满的哼唧，像一只不太高兴的大型动物，委屈的咬着他的肩膀乱蹭。  
电话里是一个女人的声音，大吼的叫着Obiwan的名字。  
Anakin抬起了他的腿，不顾电话还在接通，对着刚刚被操到松软流水的小穴，稍稍用力挺了进去。这样的动作并没有让Obiwan不悦，他微微皱眉，为了突然的酸胀感刺激的抽吸，咬着下唇，在柔软的胡须间露出一种宠溺无奈的笑容。  
“啊～你……，别……啊，嗯～”  
电话那边的人显然听到了这样不加克制的声音，她的呼唤带着愤怒的味道，声调越来越高。  
“你到底有多少个情人？”Anakin低头亲吻着Obiwan流汗的脸颊，太过用力，留下一片片红印，慢慢散去。“刚刚你的男朋友打完电话，又轮到你的女朋友了吗？”  
“嗯～啊，这里，啊”  
Obiwan的声音带着绵软的娇喘，他十分享年轻人带着愤怒的抚摸和亲吻，带着疼痛的施虐感，和年轻人不加掩饰的占有欲，让快感来的更加猛烈尽兴。  
“啊～”他笑的止不住抽气，推开了脖颈上亲吻的脑袋“你嫉妒了吗？”  
Anakin突然起身，拽着他的胳膊将人翻了个身趴在床上，按着他的腰从身后插入进去，这样的姿势让体内的阴茎深入到了更加柔嫩的地方，Anakin俯下身趴在他后背上，两人越来越重的呼吸夹杂着轻柔碰撞的湿吻。  
“他们应该嫉妒我，现在在你床上的人是我。”Anakin低声笑了两下，感觉到Obiwan轻微的躲闪，他按着柔软的腰，咬着Obiwan的脖子，对准了那块让他抽搐紧张的区域猛撞起来，Obiwan突然的呜咽，咬着手指侧头埋冤的瞪了一眼Anakin。  
“你要好好表现，让我满意。”他扬起身，转过半个身子，拉着Anakin的肩膀亲吻他的嘴唇。  
好爽，脊柱都快被这样的酥麻撞碎一般，他的身体不自觉的柔软，抓着手机的手指收紧用力，想借助抓握的力量转移体内过度囤积的压力。  
Anakin惬意的亲吻着热情的人，拽开了他手中的电话，扔到地毯上。  
“嗯～嗯～，啊啊，啊，啊，好棒，啊，再来，嗯～对，啊啊——”  
那种放浪，淫乱的叫喊，充满了激情燃烧的欲望和发泄。  
随着一声声、断断续续、又急促的呻吟。Obiwan仰着脖颈，大张着嘴，闭上眼沉浸在极致释放和宣泄的高潮中。脸颊滚烫迷蒙，体内掀天的快感连绵不绝的脉动。  
Anakin一手按着丰满柔软的腰紧紧按在自己胯下，一面又按着Obiwan的喉咙，迷恋版的在他完美的侧脸上亲吻，将流到胡须上的口水轻轻抹去。高潮后的两人一起瘫倒到床上，粗重地喘息交织在一起，Anakin小心的将他颤抖的双腿合拢。Obiwan抬起头，带着阳光般笑容的Anakin正看着他，等待赞扬，紧张又小骄傲表情，让他看上去像是个十几岁的大男孩。  
Obiwan挑起眉毛笑了一下，按着他的脑袋用力揉搓了几下。  
“感觉怎么样？”Anakin还是没有忍住，他垂下浓密的睫毛，得意又忐忑的问道。  
“很好，”Obiwan毫不吝惜地赞美，“你棒极了。”  
得到了这样的回应，Anakin大着胆子凑过来亲吻他的肩膀，然后是脖颈，脸蛋，最后是他被胡须围绕的嘴唇。  
只是轻轻的一下，还没来得及深入，Obiwan就推开他坐了起来。Anakin也坐起来一点，看着他赤裸柔软的背影，在桌上摸索着抽出烟叼在嘴里，Obiwan胡乱的在抽屉里翻来翻去，然后低下头捡起地上的手机。  
出乎Anakin意料，电话并没有挂断，他看到Obiwan忽然间变了脸色，将嘴里的烟夹在手指间，愤怒的骂了一句“Shit！”  
Anakin用眼睛扫视了一圈，拿起床头的打火机。  
“Shit！”他突然大吼起来用力将手机摔在地上，挥手将桌子上所有的东西滑落在地，巨大的响声让Anakin吓了一跳。  
Obiwan想从床边走开，他需要发泄！需要见到那个人流出血液才能发泄！暴怒之下只想对着窗外开枪扫射，让那些爆破和尖叫平息他的怒火！但一双有力手臂从身后牢牢包住了他，Obiwan下意识的回肘猛击，身后的人痛的闷哼了一声，但并没有放开他的身体。  
“滚开！”Obiwan大声呵斥道。  
“你不想问我的电话号码吗？”  
Obiwan骇人的目光转向他，但年轻人却一点也没有惊慌，他的手继续向上，摩挲着Obiwan柔软温暖的胸肌，让嘴唇一路沿着他的后背亲吻到肩膀，锁骨，然后用鼻尖磨蹭着他的下颚，让Obiwan被迫仰起头享受亲吻在喉咙上的轻痒。滚烫的舌尖开始舔舐他的喉结。  
“是谁让我的宝贝生气？你的男朋友吗？”  
Anakin一边亲吻，一边含糊柔软的问道。Obiwan竟然在这样的安抚中慢慢平静下来，仰着头搂着Anakin的脑袋，软软地哼了一声。他半睁开眼睛，看着Anakin棕色的发卷，不由得笑了一下。  
“这不是你该问的事情。”  
“那告诉我，你的号码。”  
Anakin吮吸着他的肩膀，刚刚发汗的肌肤已经变得微凉，他在凹陷的肩胛处留下一个紫红色的印记，然后抬头吻了一下Obiwan的嘴唇。目光凝视着微张的唇瓣，和Obiwan那整齐洁白的牙齿。低声的带着一点委屈的哀求，  
“告诉我吧。”Anakin说道，不等Obiwan回答，他就再一次搂着他亲吻，低声的诱导，  
“告诉我吧，Obiwan。”  
这样幼稚的行为让Obiwan觉得很好玩，不依不饶的亲吻，迷恋拘禁的拉扯。Obiwan忍不住侧过脸瞥了他，目光在他结实强壮的胳膊和低垂颤动的睫毛上来回转动。噗嗤一下笑出声。  
“好吧”他随手拽过桌子上的便签，划拉着写了一串数字，得到这张纸片的年轻人如获至宝，抢夺一般紧紧抓在手里，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。他替Obiwan点着了叼在嘴里的烟，然后抱着他的头胡乱亲吻柔软杂乱的头发。  
“你一定要接我的电话。”  
Obiwan意味不明的嗯了一声，飞快的套上自己的衣服。  
直到他离开房间，Anakin都沉醉在这样的幸福感中，他躺在床上抱着脑袋回味这场仓促短暂的性爱。胸前被Obiwan重击的青紫色慢慢显露，但这样的疼痛只是让Anakin觉得甜蜜异常。这是Obiwan留下的伤痕，是他们爱的某种印记。  
下一次，他幻想着两人未来更加深入放松的慰藉和抚摸，可以有更多更加深入的身体探索。  
Anakin闭着眼睛，一直到幻想两人究竟要领养什么样的孩子，才被自己这种痴傻愚蠢的想法惊醒。  
他捡起裤子，套出的手机上至少有三十多条信息。  
看到那些令他头疼的名字，Anakin皱起眉，不耐烦的啧了一声，他的拇指滑动了几下，选择播放Ahsoka的留言。  
点开的语音信箱里传来了少女的尖叫。  
“Skywalker你究竟什么时候回来！Windu长官已经带着枪去抓你啦！”  
——————————TBC————————————


End file.
